To Protect...
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: The connection between some of the NSA agents and the Rowen family is closer than most people know. But at the moment Zee steps back into Ro's life. Will he stay or go? A national tragedy that happened over ten years ago hasn't been forgotten.
1. I believe...

The old man looked up at his creation. He thought he would never see a sadder thing on this earth than his own creation. He seemed as almost he had lost something on the way of getting his freedom. Something he would give up his freedom to bring back. 

"Zeta is something bothering you?" 

"No these roses remind me of an old friend." 

"What happened to the friend?" 

"She's home with her family. She had been searching for them. She would have wanted to meet you." 

"She still can you know." 

"I know. She's probably too busy with her family to care about me." He had watched her enter that plane and waved her off. 

~Flashback~

"Ro I'm not sure if you'll be able to find me again if you need to." 

"Zee I can take care of myself." He nodded knowing she had always claimed that. He wasn't sure if it was true but she was pretty tough. 

"If I find Dr. Selig I'll tell him all about you." 

"Okay Zee. I guess this is goodbye huh?" He was sure she wouldn't be coming back this time. She had told him that she had found her family. She had found what she was looking for. He still had a while to go. 

"I hope you're family is what you hoped it to be." She smiled sadly. 

"I don't think I can be disappointed since I didn't hope for much." She laughed lightly only seeming to be funny to herself. He never really had much of a sense of humor anyway. 

"You'll get some answers right?" 

"That's what I'm worried about. Maybe it would have been better not to of known at all."

"Ro you need to go back to your family. You'll be safer and probably happier there than here with me." 

"Zee I'm going to miss you." She said looking down shyly. She had always hidden her soft side but he had seen glimpses of it once and while. 

"Flight 157 to Kansas City is boarding now at gate A21." 

"Ro that's you're flight." She nodded moving closer to him. She hugged him tightly before letting go. 

"Bye Zee…" She said taking her backpack. She was nervous about leaving Zee alone. He hadn't been alone for the longest time and she wasn't sure how he would cope with the NSA agents without her. He watched her leave through the gate. 

"Bye Ro…" He was completely sure that he would come visit her as soon as he could after he got his freedom. He wouldn't endanger her life by hiding out in her home.

~End of Flashback~

"Zeta are you sure you're alright you seemed a little bit distracted." 

"Yeah so am I free to go?" 

"Yes. I suppose so where will you go?" 

"I'm not sure I have to call a friend of mine." 

"Go ahead." Zeta called Bucky. He would know where Ro was located. He said he always kept tabs on them. He never knew why but just knew he did.

"Hello?" 

"Hello is Bucky there?" 

"Yes that is me who's asking for him." 

"Zeta speaking." 

"Ha where have you been. I lost track of you like six months ago." 

"I've been all over. I'll tell you later. I called to ask if you know where Ro lives now?" 

"She lives in a house down forty minutes from the Kansas City Airport. I'll send you the address to Dr. Selig's fax." 

"Do you know how she is?" 

"Yeah I visited her a few months ago. She was happy to see me surprisingly. She's doing really good Zeta. You don't have to worry her family's real nice too." 

"Good. Well thanks Bucky I'll come see you after I visit Ro." 

"She'll probably be happy to see you again Zeta. She was worried when I told her that I lost where you were for a few months." He could only hope so. He said goodbye to him and hung up the phone. He looked over at the fax machine as it beeped. It sent a message. He picked up the piece of paper grasping it tightly in his metal hand. Dr. Selig smiled as he saw his creation enter the room again. 

"So Zeta where are you headed?" 

"Kansas City. My best friend is living there with family."

"You have a best friend?" 

"Yes, she means a lot to me." 

"Was it that girl that traveled with you?" 

"Yeah how did you know?" 

"I remember seeing you with her a few times. She looks nice Zeta." 

"I tried being a good friend to her but at the time I didn't understand much about friendship." 

"Well how did you first meet?" 

"She was refusing to watch a hold up. I was trying to contact Agent Bennett to tell him that I didn't mean any harm. The gang leader, Ro's gang leader I supposed wanted to do a hold up. She never liked talking about what she was doing in a gang. She just told me that it was better to have a roof over your head than what she used to be." 

"She was homeless?" 

"That and an orphan. She was stated as a runaway from the Moore she used to be at." 

"She found her family?" 

"Yeah she did. She did in secret though saying she didn't want me to feel like she didn't want to be around me." 

"But most people don't believe you have emotions." 

"She was different. She always believed me even from the beginning." 

"Well I'll call a cab for you. I'm sure you can pay for anything right?" 

"Yeah I still have my unlimited cred card." Dr. Selig left to go call. Zeta opened his hand. He looked at the address. 

__

Just off of exit 32A on Interstate 32.

Brooklyn and 35 St.

1223 Brooklyn street. 

Kansas City, MO

The house is a red brick with a white trim. It has a basketball hoop above the garage door. 

He would see her as soon as he could. After spending a few days here he was ready to go to the world a free robot. He had so many questions running through his mind. He hadn't changed in appearance but he wondered if Ro did. Or would she be the same looking Ro? 

"I called a cab for you it should be here in a fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Dr. Selig." 

"You're welcome, don't be shy to ask anything from me." 

"Why was I created? Was it to destroy?" 

"No I created you to protect. That was your sole programming. You were created to protect the people. If they had done a better job of making sure you had all guilty terrorists you wouldn't of gone out of your programming but you protect the innocent nothing else." 

"So I was created to protect. Protect the innocent?" 

"Yes though everyone in this world is guilty of some thing but it's really how you look at it." 

"How is that?" 

"Well say a homeless man steals some food so he doesn't starve to death. Is he guilty of a crime or trying to just live one more day trying to get a job." 

"I wouldn't consider that being guilty." 

"Most people wouldn't either if they saw it that way but usually they see the bad side of everything. Clothing, food, houses their just materials that can be replaced. Human life that can't ever be replaced. Each one of us is a unique being as you are Zeta. Never could there be a duplicate of you." Zee had to note that Dr. Selig was wise for his advance age. 

He still had a lot to learn about human psychology and philosophy. He had a lot of time though. He would probably study more upon it after seeing a few friends. He needed to see Ro was alright. 

Zee found himself hardly able to contain himself while riding in the taxi and waiting for his flight at the airport. He was going to see his friend again. It had been three and half years since he had seen her last. He had gotten a dozen of roses, a box of chocolates and a stuff animal dog for Ro in a gift shop. 

He heard his flight was boarding. He had already gotten his boarding pass. He stepped in the plane. He had gotten a ticket in coach this time around. He sat in a window seat. "Marie here's two seats together." 

He saw two young women sit beside him. "Hi how are you." 

"Fine." 

"You don't mind us sitting here do you?" 

"No." She noticed the gift bag with the dozen of roses. 

"Seeing your girlfriend?" 

"No just an old friend." 

"Wow she must mean a lot to you." 

"Yeah she does." The two girls just talked among themselves. Zee just looked out the window wondering what Ro was doing right now. 

Ro had looked around at the dinner table. She had never taken a dinner like this for granite. The family always got together for dinner. Tonight was pizza night. They had take out for once. Usually they didn't have that but it was a Friday night. 

She ate a two slices of pizza and a glass of soda before putting the paper plate in the trashcan and the glass in the sink. She had watched her brothers and sisters stuff their food down so they could go back outside and play. 

"Ro are you feeling alright?" 

"Yeah I'm fine." 

"Leave her alone Leann, she's a teenager she's bound to get depressed once and while." Ro smirked at her mother's friend, Diane. She had three well-grown girls. She was always trying to be best friend with her but Ro herself wasn't into being friends with anyone that was close friends with her mother. 

"What on earth can she be depressed about? It's not about any boy. Everyone I've seen come over she rejects." 

"So she doesn't want to date. Probably better for her anyway. Those boys are just more trouble than they are worth. She's got school, drama club, softball and cross-country to worry about. No need for a boy to worry about too." 

"I'm leaving." She said softly before turning out to the patio door. She would at least watch her brothers play catch with their friends. She turned to hear the door open. She saw her grandpa walking by her and sitting beside her. 

"Is anything bothering you honey?" 

"No. Just old memories, and dreams." 

"About when you were alone?" 

"Yeah when I was alone." 

"You know you're mother is just worried you're shutting yourself out from the outside world. Perhaps you should take some interests in some of the boys. Go out and have fun. I think you should just go out once and just have fun don't worry about anything." 

"If there's one thing I don't need its some boy to screw up me up even more." 

"You know all the tricks in the book don't you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Happens when you've lived on those tough streets." 

"At least the world isn't always that tough." 

"Yeah it isn't." Ro walked down the old wooden steps of the patio deck down to where her brothers and sisters where playing catch waiting for her to come and play baseball with them.

Zee walked down the walkway out into the lobby of the airport. He held the gift bag to his side along with a duffel bag on his shoulder. He walked out to the rental car where he made a reservation. "Well Mr. Smith. We have a convertible out there. Would you like that since there isn't much anything else?" 

"That will be fine." 

"Is there anything else I can do for you." 

"Yeah how do I get to Interstate 32?" 

"Okay when you get to the lot after you ride the bus going there. There's two exits you go to the on the left. After you get on highway 58 there will be sign saying the exit to interstate 32 about twenty miles of driving. You know how to get to where you're heading after that right?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

"Here's your keys and have a safe trip." Zee nodded picking up his gift bag he had set down to talk to the car rental agent. He waited for the bus to arrive. He saw it and hopped on. "What's your car number?" 

"73." 

"Okay have a seat. We'll be on our way soon enough." 

"Alright." He set his duffel bag down in the luggage area. 

"So what are you here for sir?" 

"I'm here to see an old friend of mine." 

"So you're not here for business. 

"No." 

"Most men your age are either here to see family or business." 

"Well I hope you have fun while you're here." 

"Thank you." 

"Here's your stop." Zee stepped out grabbing his bags and placing them in the trunk before entering the driver's seat. He made his way out the exit. He was relieved of the worries of being caught. His record was clear. He had no more worries except for the usual natural ones. He turned on the radio soon learning that it eased him while he was driving after Ro left. 

"Alright all of you this song was a request of my girlfriend who's probably listening right now. I love you baby. This one is for you. By the way this was one was hard to find had to look through the old CD Storage area." 

__

Walk blindly into the light, 

And reach out for his hand, 

Don't ask any questions 

And don't try to understand,

Open your mind 

And then open your heart. 

Then you'll see you and me aren't very apart, 

I believe that love is the answer, 

I believe love will find a way, 

Violence is spread world wide, 

And there are families on the streets, 

We sell drugs to our children now,

Oh, Why can't we see?

We eliminate our future with things we do today, 

Money is our incentive, 

So that makes it okay, 

But I believe that love is the answer, 

I believe love will find a way, 

I believe love is the answer

I believe love will find a way,

I've been seeing Lisa for a little over a year, 

She says she's never been so happy, 

At least it isn't fear, 

But one-day daddy is going to find out she's in love with a nigger from the streets,

Oh how he would lose it then, 

But she's still here with me,

She believes love will see us through, 

And they'll understand,

They'll see me as a person not just a black man.

But I believe that love is the answer, 

I believe love will find a way, 

I believe love is the answer

I believe love will find a way…

Zee smiled at the song. It reminded him of Ro. She believed in him. He thought she would never leave his side. But she did one day. He was happy yet sad to see her go. He didn't see her ever shed a single tear. 

She never cried in pain. She never cried in frustration. She was the strongest person he ever knew. He never knew how much she worried about him until Batman told him once. She had almost mugged by Jokers. He was thankful Batman had gotten Ro's call. He figured it was the same ones that jumped him. He saved her from the Jokers. 

He would have beaten them more if he had known they jumped Ro. He still had quite a bit of his violent programming in him. Anyone who threatened his friend would surely pay. Either by the justice system or his own justice system. 

He took the exit to interstate 32. He was well on his way. He was getting closer and closer to Ro's home. He hoped she would be there. He wasn't sure if he could stand waiting anymore to see her. Surely enough he had found the exit to Brooklyn and followed it. 

He soon found the address. The house looked right. There were two cars parked across the street. He could hear children screaming and yelling around the backyard. Loud yelling and laughter came from the house. Zee stepped up to the house. It was sunset. The house was what looked to be a nice homey kind of home. He rang the doorbell. A middle-aged woman carrying a small male infant answered the door. "Can I help you young man?" 

"I was looking for Ro Rowen? Does she live here?" 

"Oh she's in the backyard." The woman let him in the house. He was about to see her again. Would he recognize her? He was sure he would recognize her if he looked hard enough. 

In the backyard, the children decided to play a friendly game of baseball. Ro was up to bat. There was three other children cheering her on and another three on the bases out in their makeshift field. She told the pitcher to hold on for a second. She pulled up her overalls that were too big. She was afraid of them falling too low. She picked up the bat giving it a practice swing. 

The pitcher threw the ball to her hard. She swung the aluminum bat as hard as the pitcher threw the ball. With a loud clang she sent the ball flying over all of their heads to land behind where the metal fence was and landed in the neighbors yard. One of the kids jumped over the fence as fast as they could getting the ball. 

Zee smiled as he saw the group of children playing a game he recalled Ro calling baseball. He saw a girl with shoulder length blonde hair run around the makeshift field. She slid into the last plate. Her long overalls getting grass stains all over them. 

"SAFE!" She smiled standing up brushing herself off. 

"Ro someone's here to see you!" 

"Coming." Zee waited as she ran up to the patio. She looked different but it wasn't that different. She had just become more boyish while he was gone. She wore baggy clothes now. She had a long red and blue jersey on unbuttoned over a black tanktop different from the one she was wearing. She wore long overalls undone so they looked more like pants. The straps swinging back and forth from her running up the stairs. She still had the same kind of style shoes. Her hair he noticed had been braided into a bunch of little braids. 

"Ro is it you?" 

"Zee!" She ran over and hugged him tightly. "Zee I can't believe it you're still alive." 

"Yeah I'm fine Ro. How are you Ro?" 

"Good. It's been a few years but you've probably haven't changed a little bit have you?" 

"Yeah I have. I'm a free man Ro." 

"Really that's great. You found what you were looking for?" 

"Yes, it looks like you found what you were looking for too Ro." She smiled and nodded understanding what he meant. She took his hand. 

"Come on we need to talk probably." Zee nodded following her. She told her parents she was going for a walk. Ro took a walk with Zee down around the block. They were silent most of the way before Zee spoke up. "Ro are you happy here?" 

"Yeah I suppose so. I feel better knowing you're alright." 

"I was relieved to see that you were safe at home." 

"Yeah tin man. So what did Dr. Selig say to you?" 

"He was happy to see me. He was trying to meet up with us but he seemed to just miss us. He asked me where I was going to go. I told him I would see you and then decide after that." 

"What he say about me? Anything?" 

"He just made some comments about you being brave and a good friend which I agreed with." She looked down flushed a little bit. "Does this embarrass you?" 

"No just forgot how sweet you can be at times." She said bumping slightly into him. He smirked seeing her smile. They walked across a grass field. Ro turned and smiled at him. She tagged his shoulder. "Zee try and catch me if you can." 

Zee looked confused but was willing to play Ro's children's game of tag. He ran after her. He wouldn't extend his arms or legs making it fair for Ro. She was zig zagging across the field before he caught up to her. He caught on to her arm. She turned swiftly causing both of them to fall. 

He placed his arms on the ground so he wouldn't crush Ro. She was breathing hard smiling up at him. "I caught you." 

"Yes you did." She stayed there trying to catch her breath. He stood up offering a hand to help Ro up. She took it. She looked at her clothes. Her mother would kill her for getting so many grass stains on her favorite pair of overalls. 

"Are you alright Ro?" 

"Yeah just a little out of breath. You're fast." 

"I would have caught you faster if I extended out my arms or legs." 

"That wouldn't be fair." 

"I didn't extend my arms or legs did I?" 

"No and you caught me anyway. But then you can't get out breath can you." 

"No, I don't have lungs or any part of a respiratory system." She nodded knowing that already. She hadn't forgotten everything about him.

Soon it had gotten late. Ro had gotten back home and ready for bed. She laid on the bed as Zee looked around her room. "What are you looking at Zee?" 

"You won these awards?" 

"Yeah why else would I have them?" 

"Are they hard to win?" 

"I suppose so if you're not athletic or good in school. But all I have to be able to do is run fast and read a text book to win those." 

"Bennett said he had an honorary award for you." 

"For what?" 

"Exceptional Bravery for believing me and staying with me as long as you did. Not everyone would." 

"Not everyone is insane either." She said flipping on her stomach getting tangled in her blankets and sheets. 

"Ro I have something in the car for you." 

"For me?" 

"Yeah as thanks for helping me out before." He stepped out of the room and went out to his car. He grabbed the gift bag of stuff and the plastic wrapped flowers. He came back in the house making his hologram cover his gifts. He walked up the stairs to Ro's room. 

She was still sitting on the bed. "What did you get me Zee?" 

"Look for yourself." She looked in the bag and found a stuff dog and a box of chocolates. 

"Wow a box of chocolates my favorite." 

"Here these are for you too." He brought forward the flowers. She smiled. 

"Thank you Zee you're so sweet." She hugged him before going back and walking down to the kitchen. She found a vase to place them in. She set them on the kitchen table after placing some water in it. She smiled arranging them perfectly. 

"It's getting late Zee, I should be sleeping by now." 

"Okay Ro." He turned to leave. 

"Zee stay with me tonight." 

"As you wish Ro." She took his hand. She led him up to her room. He let her lay down first. She pulled back the covers. She patted the bed beside her. He crawled over her feet trying not to crush them. She covered them both up with blankets. 

She turned looking at him. "Zee." 

"Hmm?" 

"Please try not to snore." 

"I won't Ro." 

"Thank you." 

"Ro are you really here?" 

"I have to be you can't dream can you?" 

"I'm not sure." 

"You dream of me?" 

"I think I would." He said not understanding full what a dream was. Ro was his best friend. He had lost her though. She had forgotten over the years. He remembered all the way why he had wanted his freedom after she left. He wanted to be able to see her happy at her home. Before he had just not wanted to hurt people. He want to see Ro happy with others unlike him. "I have to leave in few days and I can't bring you with me. I'll miss you Ro." 

"Hmm." She sighed as she snuggled up close to him.


	2. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Zeta Project. So don't sue.

He lay there in Ro's bed slowly letting memories flood his mind. He lay there thinking of nothing but thoughts of the girl that lied beside him. 

He watched her, Rosalie Rowen. She just told him she had found her family. He admitted he was shock. He knew she was looking but wasn't too sure she would even ever find them. He hadn't even known she was looking at the time. He had wondered what she was doing while he was gone some times. He knew she was looking for them in secret. She seemed afraid to tell him. She seemed afraid to go. She had found her family. He never got to ask why she was afraid. He thought nothing scarred her. She was so strong.

The feeling of guilt never went away as he watched her that night. She was sleeping in the queen size bed the hotel room had. There were two of them and she was one the one that was fartherest from the balcony and closest to the bathroom. 

The night before had been a rough one. Over the course of the year he became more and more protective of her. She only seemed to get more and more annoyed with his sense of protectiveness. They both were running from the feds again. They were on foot and the feds through a device that was supposed to hit Zeta but it hit a car. The car was parked luckily. Zeta was at least twenty feet from then car but Ro was only about five. Standing there watching for the Fed's next move.

Soon everything passed him in an almost slow motion kind of way. There was mere seconds between an explosion. The feds running after him and stopping to back away from the explosion. The stopped everything they were doing to watch. 

A car flipped over in the row of parked cars. Ro was standing there her back to turn to see the car flipping towards her. She placed her arms over herself trying to protect herself. He extended his hand out to her automatically hoping he could pull her out of the way. She was yanked back and brought up to his chest. He scooped her up in his arms not having time to say or do anything but run. 

They got away once more. Just barely escaping the fire. They hadn't said a word till they were resting in the hotel. She was looking away at the wall not looking over in his direction where he was watching a television report of the accident they were in. 

She stood up grabbing her coat. "Zee I'm going out for a walk." 

"No Ro it's too dangerous." 

"Don't be ridiculious Zee." 

"I'm NOT being ridiculious when it comes to your life. You almost died today. Do you know what that would of done to me if you died?" 

"Zee stop being so dang protective. I can take care of myself." 

"You couldn't when that car about flipped over and smashed you into the street." 

"Zeta I'm going to a groundwire alright. I'll look to see if I can find anything on Dr. Selig. I'll be careful but it only seems I'm in danger when you're around." Zee was ataken back by this. She left slamming the door. Leaving him in the room alone. 

He thought she was right. She was always okay by herself but together they seemed to find trouble around every corner. He would apologize to her later. He sat there as she came back two hours later. She took her shoes off calmly and stood up placing her coat in the closet.

She pulled back the covers and flopped down on the bed. She pulled the covers closely to her and went to sleep before Zee had a chance to speak to her. He tried talking to her all day but she wouldn't listen to him. He grew more and more fustrated. He never got a chance to tell her how sorry he was.He turned away and walked out to the balcony. He wasn't sure what was bothering him at the moment. His thoughts all crashed together. Ro had often stepped out for fresh air when she said she needed to think. 

He sat out there for a while not knowing how much time had pasted by not even caring for once. He wasn't sure if he wanted Bennett to show up and perhaps delay Ro's going home. It may have been the first time he wished Bennett to come and keep them on the run. 

He was suddenly surprised when he saw a pale hand covering his right hand that rested on the railing. He looked to see Ro looking out at the beach view lighted by the moons silvery white light. "Zee I'm going to miss you." 

"You should be resting. You're going to need it." He said changing the subject not wanting to talk about her going away. 

"Zee don't worry a few hours of missed sleep are going to be made up on the plane ride." 

"Ro please go to sleep." 

"No, I want to remember these last few hours." She covered up a yawn. Zee shook his head picking her up. She gasped in surprise. He walked back in the hotel room. 

"Lay down Ro. You need to go to sleep." He said placing her on the bed but she insisted on sitting up. 

"Stubborn." She said annoyed with.

"Go. To. Sleep." Ro shook her head. He pushed her down. She struggled against him. He only smiled as she pouted giving up.

He fast forwarded his flashback to when he was looking out a window from the airport. He could see her sitting in the plane looking out the window sadly. He felt something he thought would feel like sadness filling him as he turned walking away. His best friend had found what she was looking for all along. She was leaving without him on the rest of her journey but he was sure he would met her again.

He looked at Ro lying beside him. She snuggled up close to him. It was the closeness to her that comforts him the most at the moment. She used to or maybe still thought she wasn't worth anything. She was worth something to him. She was worth more to him than anything else he decided.

He knew what the both of them where going to be honored for in a few months. He still hadn't told her. So many people where interested in his story. He told Dr. Selig he had to make sure a few things where still okay and alive. Reporters and other people like that had tried tracking him down but he used a different hologram than his Zee form till he got here. 

He touched her hair. He wished he could feel how it felt between his fingers. It was so much longer than it used to be. But it was still the same yellow golden color he remembered it to be. He looked at her pajamas. They were shiny blue tie-dye fabric. He could tell the material was a silk like material. He wondered which was softer her hair or the material of her pajamas. 

She sighed. "Zee…" She whispered into the dark of the night. The only light was the moon light floating through the window beside the head of her bed. 

"Ro I'm right here." She nuzzled his arm with her head. Her eyes open slightly. She had a soft smile on her face before falling back to a deeper sleep.

He hugged her just for a second. He remembering those first weeks being without her. He never felt so bad in his life. It seemed that running faster and faster helped the memories go away. He knew he was running from his problems but he didn't know how else he could solve them. If there was a way he would try it. 

He never thought a simple girl would have so much of an effect on him. No, he shook his head. Ro wasn't simple in anyway. She was the most complicated human he had yet to meet. She was… He didn't know what she was. 

What was she to him? He cared for her more than anything else at the time. He would give up everything to guarantee her safety. She had gone through so much for him. He remembers every single serious injury she had gotten over the time they traveled together. 

He remembered one time he swore he was going to forget everything he said and destroy another human for what they had done to Ro. Both of them were in a city called Frasive. She was walking beside him. They heard the shouts of several teenagers.

There was a gang fight he tried disarming them but one shot was shot past him to the left. The guy missed him. How he wished he didn't. He disarmed the young man who shot at him. He heard a soft gasp. The police where arriving already. 

"Someone call an ambulance." He wondered why, no one appeared to be hurt seriously. He turned having a fear grip him. He turned to see Ro have a blank look across her face. Her eyes were lifeless and glossy. He ran over and held her tightly. 

"Ro stay here don't leave me." He could hear the police sirens and ambulance coming this way. He hoped Bennett wouldn't show up. He didn't want it to end this way. She was slowly dying. The paramedics picked her up on a stretcher

"Are you her brother?" One of them asked quickly. 

"Yes." 

"You can come along." He rode in the ambulance watching the paramedics give her oxygen and trying to stop the bleeding. She was rushed to the emergency room. They operated on her. He stayed watching for any signs of the police or Agent Bennett.

The operation took forever. It was eleven hours before a doctor stepped out. He walked over to him. "Zee Smith?" 

"Yes. How is she?" 

"The bullet she received did extensive damage. It rickshaded off the collarbone went through the left lung nicked the cardiac muscle and I removed it from the spine." 

"Will she make it?" 

"I'm not sure." Zee was hoping that it would have been a positive response. "The next twelve hours are critical." 

"Thank you doctor." He nodded giving him some privacy with the patient. 

"Ro I'm sorry I shouldn't have dragged you into this. I can't let you take anymore risks. Each time it gets more and more risky. I'm not sure if you know but you're the best thing that's happened to me yet." He held her hand. He had remembered see her like this when IU7 attacked them. She looked so beautiful like an angel. 

She had recovered after a night that he thought would have killed him if he were human. He had so many regrets that floated around in his mind. He made her promise to be more careful and he would be more careful as well. 

He looked down at her. She still had a scar over the area. He touched it lightly remembering how she would always keep it covered at all times. Now it seemed just a whiter part of the skin. He notice she was shivering lightly. He raised his body temperature and carefully wrapped the blanket around her tighter. 

He would go to sleep leaving his hologram on turning down the volume of his snoring to as light as it could get since he still hadn't figured how to turn it off. He placed himself in a sleep mode instead of a shutdown mode so Ro could wake him up easily if she needed to. 

Ro's mother checked in on her oldest daughter. She smiled as she turned on a small lamp. She had just gotten Ro's softball uniform. She smiled at her daughter and her friend Zee. They looked so cute together. 

She liked this Zee. She had seen the flowers that she suspected he had gotten for Ro. She was sure that him being here would be the best thing for Ro in a long time. They both looked like small children sleeping like that. She walked back taking in the image of them together. She was wondering how long he planned staying. She hoped he planned staying for a while to cheer up Ro. 

"Zee thank you for taking care of my child while she was lost even if it was only a short time." She turned closing the door slowly. "Goodnight Ro. Goodnight Zee have sweet dreams." 

Author Note: I suppose you can sort of call that Zee angst. But I hoped you liked the ending. On to writing the next chapter. Sorry if it's a little confusing. Please don't hurt me. 


	3. Cutie?

Cutie? 

Disclaimer: I no own you no sue

Zee woke up before Ro. He watched her as she sleep for a while before he sat up carefully moving off the bed. He placed an extra blanket on Ro to keep her warm since the heat from his body was gone. He stood up walking around the room looking at different things. He looked some of the pictures on the wall. Many with Ro being happy with others her age. 

He saw one where there was a young boy that she was holding. He couldn't have been older than three or four. He turned hearing footsteps out the door and the door opening. "Oh you're up." 

"Ro's still sleeping." 

"I let her sleep in this morning. She's had a hard week. It was just midterms." 

"Hmm." 

"She's much older than her classmates since she was not going to school. She couldn't skip more than a grade. She's working hard mostly trying to enjoy high school." 

"Hmm, who's the boy in the picture." 

"Her younger brother." 

"Where is he?" 

"He died. He wasn't supposed to live as long as he did. Ro gets sad sometimes. She was his favorite out of the family right away. It was too bad he died a few months after Ro came home. So all of our family was together even if for a few months." 

"I wish I could have been there for her." 

"Yeah but don't linger on it. She's made it through the stormy days. Nothing can knock her down." Zee knew differently though. IU7 knocked her down. A bullet from the barrel of a gun knocked her down but she stood back up stronger than ever. 

"I'll let her sleep. Promise to wake her up?" 

"Yeah in how long?" 

"Half an hour." She said with a smile leaving Zee alone with a sleeping Ro. 

A half an hour later Ro was shutting her eyes tightly trying to block out the sunlight. She was so comfortable just lying there. "Ro wake up." She smiled remembering Zee was here so it wasn't so bad. No one seemed to make her smile like Zee did. 

"No it's too early." She said ducking her head under the covers. Zee just sat beside her trying to pull back the covers but she had a firm grip on them.

"Your mother said you could sleep in a half an hour more than usual but you needed to wake up." 

"I'm up. See my eyes are open." She said making them into thin little slits moving the blanket from her head. . 

"Ro you're mother will be mad at me if I don't keep my promise." 

"Fine you win." She sat up not really wanting to wake up. "Enjoy watching me sleep Zee?" 

"I went to sleep about one in the morning." 

"I went to sleep at eleven. What were you doing?" 

"Thinking." Ro nodded. She remember spending some nights just looking up at the ceiling and let her thoughts consume her. 

Ro placed her hand on his shoulder. "I have to get ready for a softball game." 

"Is that what the trophies are from?" 

"Some of them. Some of them are academic awards and different things. I've found I have a knack for being an afterschool activities person." 

"Oh. Well you should get ready." 

"Yeah I probably should." She got some clothes out of her dresser. "My parents are probably out in the living room if you want to talk to them." She suggested not wanting Zee to get bored. 

"Okay." He supposed he should at least get to know her parents as well. He stepped out to see Ro's mother fixing up two boys' shirts. 

"There you go. Now you don't look like a little dirt kid." 

"But that's what I am mom." The kids fidgeting trying to get away from his mother who was cleaning him. 

"Well you can look nice for at least ten minutes." She yelled at them as they went downstairs.

"Alright see ya mom." They yelled back before slamming the door. Both parents shook their heads before turning to look at him.

"Hello Zee how are you this morning?" Mike asked a little tired. 

"Fine Mike how are you?" 

"Very well thank you. Is Rosalie in the shower?" 

"I believe so." 

"Good she can't fool around since we let her sleep in this morning." 

"Are you and Ro going to do anything after the game?" 

"I don't know does Ro still like to go shopping?" 

"Are you kidding it's like a sport to her? You should avoid it as much as possible." 

"I've been shopping with her a lot." 

"Hmm she convince you to take her out shopping all the time while you two traveled together?" 

"We did it to pass the time while we waited for anything on my creator to pop up." The two middle aged parents nodded. 

Ro came out sitting beside Zee. "Hey Zee I think I know where we could go tonight." 

"Where?" 

"There's a twilight kind of extreme bowling from nine to two in the morning." 

"Okay I've never been bowling." 

"I have but I'm not that good maybe we can learn together." 

"Okay." Zee took Ro in his car while everyone else went with Ro's parents. Zee arrived seeing the field. 

"Have you ever seen a softball game before?" 

"I've seen a baseball game." 

"Yeah they're about the same. Just watch I'm sure you'll catch on quickly." 

"Okay good luck Ro."

Ro was in the batting cages. The game was almost over. She watched as her friends scanned the crowd and noticed a new guy in the crowd. They over the course of the season found out everyone who would come see there games. "Hey who's the cutie over there?" Shea was one of Ro's best friends. Though she had a bunch of best friends. She didn't like placing just one person as the highest friend. She knew whom she could trust and whom she couldn't trust as well. 

"Where?" Ro asked looking for the guy who was getting her friend to say cutie. 

"The guy in the purple coat and black hair." She said pointing over to the left bottom section. 

"Yeah I've never seen him here before." Sega was the other girl in the trio of friends. They where in all the same things and seemed to do everything together. 

"Oh him, he's a friend and came for a visit." Ro noticed they were talking about Zee. She could of slapped her hand on her head for being so dumb. 

"You didn't tell me you were having a friend visit is he from out of town?" Shea asked sounding interested in going out with him. Though Ro knew both of the girls had boyfriends. 

"Yeah actually I think he came here all the way from the East Coast." She said thinking of where Dr. Selig might live. 

"Wow that's a long way." Sega all saying things that obvious. 

"Yeah I'm just the first of a line of friends he's visiting. He's going to see Bucky and a few others." 

"He's gotta be the cutest guy I've seen in a long while." 

"He's alright." 

"Alright. What are you blind?" 

"No you just don't know him like I do." 

"I wish I could. I would listen to anything he's got to say." 

"Are you sure?" 

"He can't be that bad can he?" 

"You have no idea." 

"Rowen you're up." 

"Sorry coach." She stepped up to the plate. She hit the first ball with a satisfying ping. Getting on to the bases. She looked out into the crowd and notice Zee was staring at her like a hawk. She turned her focus over to second base. There was a hit way out into the outfield. She ran to third base and stopped. There was a person on second and she was third. Another base hit and she made it home. 

She went over to her bag and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off her face. "Ro are you alright?" 

"Yeah just one more inning to go." 

"Okay." Shea and Sega went over quickly to where Zee stood by the fence.

"Hi my name's Shea. What's yours?" 

"Zee." 

"Hi Zee I'm Sega. Were friends of Ro." 

"Really so am I." 

"We heard so are you guys doing anything after the game?" 

"I was thinking about taking Ro shopping. She suggested we go to a um extreme bowling was it?" 

"Yeah Zee." 

"Oh what a coincidence a group of us are going there maybe we'll see you there." Zee nodded. Ro looked to see the final out was made. She had to go out to the field. She stood at her place in third base. The inning was quick. Three quick outs. They were behind by two runs still though. 

She was sixth in line. There was three base hits and two strike outs before her. She thought the pressure couldn't get anymore. The game Zee comes to see and she might blow it. She watched the pitcher. She missed the first pitch given to her. At least the crowd was quiet or she had tuned it out. 

She pulled way back and brought it forward with all of her strength. She heard a loud cling she had hit it. It went way out farther than she ever hit it before. Everyone ran and they got four more runs in. The team all gathered around her to give her congrads on hitting it under that much pressure. 

Zee was standing by the fence smirking. She limped her way over having twist her knee while running. "Ro what's wrong with your leg?" 

"I twisted my knee." 

"Here let me help you." He wrapped an arm around her. She place her arm around his shoulder. Ro turned to see her friend smirking. Zee looked to see what she was looking at. He smiled and waved. They went all girly and into a fit of giggles. 

Zee was confused why they went like that but shrugged it off. He suddenly scooped Ro in his arms. "Zee!" 

"You don't mind do you?" 

"It's embarrassing." 

"Ro you shouldn't be walking on your knee. It's just easier to carry you anyway." 

"There's no way you're carrying me in the mall." 

"Okay I won't." He set her in the car. Shea and Sega looked at Ro relaxing in the car as her cutie friend, Zee walked over and started the car. They were convinced that Zee and Ro were either really friendly friends or one of them had strong feelings for the other. 

"Hey Zee do you know where the mall is?" 

"Yeah you're brother told me." 

"Where did he say?" 

"Go on Interstate 32 about ten miles, and there will be a sign saying Kansas City Shopping Mall." 

"Good he wasn't giving you wrong directions." 

"Why would he do that?" 

"If he doesn't like you and to irritate me."

"Oh do you get along well." 

"Just sibling fights. Nothing serious Zee." Zee nodded pretending her understood. He drove over to the mall. Where he got Ro some lunch. They talked all the while. He enjoyed spending time with her. Soon they got to the shopping. Ro was going to get an outfit for tonight. 

Zee sat outside the fitting rooms. She had found the perfect outfit. Zee sat around not believing he had missed this sitting around waiting to see Ro in a different outfit of clothes. "Alright Zee tell me what you think." 

Zee sat turning towards her direction. He saw her step out in some blue jeans that hung low on her hips. She was a little taller because of her platform shoes. She had a white spaghetti strap under a white over shirt. She had buttoned the buttons in the middle leaving the top and bottom few buttons open. Her lightly tanned well toned belly showed. Her sleeves where short at the top and hung down at the sides letting her arms show. 

"Well what do you think Zee?" She asked shyly.

"Beautiful." He said simply.

"Really?" She asked looking down. He stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yeah." She smiled as she looked in the large mirror. She saw his face appearing in the mirror. He looked so young. 

"I like it too. You think I could wear tonight at bowling?" 

"Sure Ro what ever you want." She smirked at him in the mirror. 

"You're such a sweet guy Zee."

"Why am I sweet?" 

"I don't know but don't change it. There could never be enough sweet guys around. Too many of them are just scum." 

"Okay Ro." He was bewildered why she had called him sweet. He was sure he didn't taste sugary or anything of that sort. She smiled at him in the mirror and laughed to herself. "What?" 

"My friends think you're cute." 

"They don't know I am a synthoid?" 

"Nope." 

"Do you think I should tell them?" 

"No let's keep it a secret if we can." Zee nodded. He pulled out his cred card. He had seen something that caught his eye earlier. 

"Ro I'll be out at the register okay." 

"Alright Zee." He went over to the jewelry section. He found a necklace and bracelet set, a silver link chain with a heart charm. He paid for them already and would hide them in the other bag later. Ro stepped out. They paid for the clothes and shoes. 

Ro and he sat on some benches in the middle of the mall. "Ro I have a question to ask you." 

"Yeah?" She said leaning over to him.

"When's you're birthday?" He was hoping she wouldn't get mad for asking. 

"Ha I never told you did I?" He was relieved she thought it was funny. 

"No." 

"You're going to have to guess." 

"April?" 

"Yep guess the day?" 

"April 16?" 

"Close." 

"April 15?" 

"Yep." Ro smirked. "Why?" 

"Well I think I should know my best friend's birthday." 

"When's your birthday?" 

"I always thought of it on January first. Why?" 

"Well you're one of my best friends I think we should know each other's birthdays." 

"I just wanted to know so I could get you a gift." 

"You can get me a gift anytime Zee. I'm sure I won't mind." Zee knew she liked getting presents. That was one thing he at least knew.


	4. A picture is worth a thousand words

A Picture is worth a thousand words. 

Ro had gone home with Zee to take a shower and to get ready for tonight. She was going to show Zee how to have some fun. Though he seemed to have fun just talking to her today. They had talked about everything and more. 

Zee watched the news. They had something in it about Dr. Selig signing off a government synthoid as a citizen of the United States. He had to follow the law and justice systems or there would be consequences. 

Ro stepped out and sat on the arm of the sofa by him. "Hey Zee you ready?" 

"Yeah. Are you?" She nodded. 

"How do I look?" 

"You look nice Ro." She smiled. She had always liked getting complements from Zee because she knew he wouldn't lie to her. She had fixed her hair to look nice. She curled it lightly letting it frame her face. She brushed it back and let it fall where it wanted naturally. "But you're missing something." 

"What?" She asked in alarm. He stood up not revealing the silver link chain in his hand. He snaked the chain around her hair and placed the clasp on the chain turning it around so it was the right way. He took her hand and placed the bracelet on as well. "Zee you got these for me?" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh thank you." She hugged him. Ro's mother stepped out. 

"Oh don't you two look cute. Here let me take a picture." 

"Mom." 

"Come on Ro you haven't let me take a picture since Adam." Zee picked Ro up in his arms. She shrieked in surprise but Ro's mother took a picture with Ro's arms around Zee's neck and Zee just smiling simply. "Alright you two have fun." 

Zee placed her back on the ground. "You should really warn me when you're going to do that." 

"Sorry couldn't resist." 

"Ha tin man's got a twisted sense of humor." 

Ro showed Zee to a diner that she liked to go. It was the ninety's diner. It was the weirdest thing. It would have all the styles of the nineties. Which was probably anything you could imagine. There was rap, rock, pop, Latino, alternative and probably another fifty different styles. 

She had fun goofing off there. She worked there for a while at one time but stopped. She showed Zee in. "Zee this is my favorite restaurant." 

"Why?" 

"You'll see." They stepped in to hear the song "Jump Around." By House of Pain playing. 

"How many in your party?" 

"Two." 

"This way." They sat down in a booth. 

"This is your favorite restaurant Ro?" He thought it odd but then Ro had told him she would never be normal. 

"Yeah." 

"What will you orders be? 

"I'll have a cherry coke and a the cheese burger special." 

"Alright anything for you sir?" 

"No thank you I'm just here for her." 

"Alright that will do." 

"Come on Zee let's see if you know any of these songs." They looked at the lists of songs. Ro picked out a few she liked. Mostly old rap songs since her old boyfriend Adam got her hooked onto it. Zee recognized a few of them but not many. They both sat down back in their booth. 

"Zee I better apologize right now." 

"Why?" 

"I'm sure my friends are going to flirt with you." 

"Flirt?" 

"Yeah kind of like to show they really like you." 

"Maybe I should flirt with you then?" Ro blushed lightly. 

"Zee trust me you do enough of that." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was." 

"No it's kind of funny." She said taking a sip of her cherry soda. 

"They wouldn't give me any cherry cola root beer here." 

"You really like those?" 

"Yeah it's all my favorites together. It's not that bad. So I had to deal with just a cherry coke, I think I'll live." 

"The more I learn about you the more I get confused." 

"You're not dealing with any ordinary girl Zee. You'll just have to learn that I'm full of surprises." 

"Yeah I think I knew that when you came back." 

"Zee I think I'm going to teach you to dance tonight." 

"Dance?" 

"Yeah because my friends I am sure are going to try to dance with you. Just stay with me and you probably won't get in any trouble."

"They're behavior was very peculiar. Is that how they act around all guys they think as 'cute'?" 

"Yeah. I think so. Haven't seen them keep their cool around any other guy." 

"You do? I mean keep your cool around 'cute' guys?" 

"Most of the time I don't think about it." 

"Oh."

"So has anything changed among the NSA agents?" 

"No, West is still angering Bennet and Agent Lee is there to separate the two."

"I saw them a few times." 

"Why?" 

"Just checking up on me trying to find leads but I didn't know anything." 

"They didn't hurt you did they?" 

"No just asked me a few questions. Don't worry Zee I'm still here."

"I'm just worried Ro." 

"Yeah I know Zee." Ro thought Zee was way too protective. He was sweet though always trying to protect her. He wasn't like that about others though. Perhaps it was because she was his best friend. She saw from the corner of her eye the reflection of the silver link chain necklace.

They started talking about what Ro had done in the last few years. She told him everything knowing he wouldn't settle for less. During the time she got her food and ate it. Talking in between whenever she could. 

"Ro can you teach me to dance?" 

"You want to learn how to dance?" 

"You said you would." 

"Okay. I guess you. Okay watch that guy over there. See how he's swaying to the music." She pointed to a couple dancing over by the jukebox. 

"Yeah?" 

"Well that's how you do it." 

"Really that's all?" 

"Yeah but there's different ways just watch others I suppose. I'll teach you more at the bowling alley. They have some fun dances." 

"Oh what's a slow dance?" 

"Where did you hear that?" 

"At the softball game someone mentioned how they went to somebody's house and slow danced all night." 

"Oh yeah that was probably Tyler's party. It's what couples usually do. Sometimes friends do it too if they don't have a boyfriend." 

"Could I slow dance with you one time?" 

"Yeah sure sometime." He couldn't wait to try it. They left for the bowling alley Zee paying for the dinner. 

When they got there Ro rented some bowling shoes. Zee had to just change his hologram. They started out pretty bad mostly getting gutterballs or low pin counts. 

Ro watched as Zee attempted to bowl. He was a little better than Ro but not by much. He looked at it. He watched a person down a few lanes. He was making it spin perhaps if he did that too then he would get all the pins to knock over. He threw his sixteen pounder at a good speed and had a spin on it. The pins all fell over with a loud thundering sound. "You did it Zee. You got a strike." 

"Yeah now I understand." 

"It only took you nine frames." She teased him. She went up picking up the bowling ball. She threw it at an angle and got a strike as well. 

"It only took you ten frames to get a strike." 

"Yeah and I won two more turns." She bowled a nine pins. She sat down seeing Zee bowl another three strikes. 

"You got a turkey Zee." 

"Is that bad?" 

"Nope. It's really good." 

"Oh okay."

"Hey Ro." She turned to see her friends. They were with their boyfriends and their friends. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be too embarrassing. She turned to see the guy that had been trying to get her to go out for weeks. Warren Kings. He was on her track team. 

"Hey guys." 

"Hi Ro who's you're friend?" 

"Oh Warren this is Zee." 

"Hello Zee, are you new around here?" 

"No I'm just here for a visit." 

"Yeah I was trying to show him a good time." 

"Well he came to the most exciting place in twenty miles." He said smirking at the guy. He wasn't going to let that weirdo take his girl. "Hey Ro can I buy you a drink?" 

"No thanks Warren." She smirked. He was trying to hide his jealousy. He had nothing to be jealous of really. Zee wouldn't consider her his girl or anything. At least she hoped he wouldn't. 

"Oh it's my turn I suppose I should go bowl." Ro went up to bowl. 

Warren turned to Zee. "Don't even think about hitting on my girl." 

"I wouldn't hit her." 

"Yeah I didn't think so." Zee was bewildered why that boy thought he was going to hit Ro. 

Ro hung around Zee pretty much ignoring Warren that night. He was pretty ticked off. Trying to pick a fight with Zee. Soon it came for the bowling alley's traditional one and only slow dance for the night. Everyone would stop bowling for a little bit and have one slow dance with who ever they wished to dance with. 

Warren tried getting Ro but Ro already had her arms snaked around Zee's neck. He smiled down at her. "Zee place your arms around my waist." 

"Oh like this." 

"Yeah that's it. You catch on quickly." 

"Well you're a good teacher." 

"Here I'll show you how to spin me around." She took one of his hands and spun around. 

"Like that?" 

"Yup." He danced with her for a while before spinning her again. He pulled her close again.

"I like slow dancing." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm close to you." 

"Stop it Zee." 

"What?"

"You're embarrassing me." 

"What am I not suppose to like being close to my friends?" 

"Well your not this close to any one else are you?" 

"No you're my best friend." 

"Zee you're clueless." 

"What?" 

"Never mind." She shook her head resting it on his chest. The song slowly ended. She pulled away. 

"Alright finish up your games because it's already one thirty in the morning." The announcer said over the intercom. Ro and Zee finished their game before saying their good-byes. Ro was ready to fall asleep as she finally realized how tired she was. 

"Ro you want a ride on my back?" 

"Yeah I'll stand up on this chair and get on." She had taken off her bowling shoes but held her socks and platform shoes in her hand. Zee held her under her knees and she wrapped her arms around his neck not worried about choking him. 

Shea and Sega watched as the two left. "I think Ro's found a new boyfriend." 

"I think she's found two that are going to fight against each other." 

"Hey they're both sweet." 

"I think Warren will win her over first if this Zee leaves for a while." 

"Zee seemed to be winning today." 

"Yeah but what will happen when Ro gets lonely while he's gone?" 

"I don't know. But I don't think Ro will let Zee leave easily." 

"Nope you got that right." 


	5. Never trust playing cards

Never trust playing cards

A/N: Alright I know the title is a little weird but you'll see in a second why I named it that. I don't own any of this. Also this is going to get a lot longer. Yeah I know it's already long. Sorry about that. But I'm crossing my fingers Zeta Project is coming back late January. 

Ro fell asleep on the ride home. He stepped up to the house pressing Ro's hand to the finger print lock. It opened. He pulled open the door. He shut and locked it shifting Ro in his arms. He walked up the stairs silently. He pushed open Ro's door to her room.

He laid Ro on her bed. He stood there watching her for a few moments before sitting down beside Ro. He touched her hair lightly hoping he wouldn't wake her up. He smiled as moved her so he could lie beside her. Ro was already dreaming off in a far off place. But she felt somewhat safer in a set of arms. 

It was her brother years younger. He was walking along the beach giving her a piggyback ride. They walked with a group of children. They were all together back then. It was before they all got split up. Ro could see two teens fighting ahead of her. Her brother just sighed turning to his friend Milo. "Do they ever stop fighting?" 

"Nope. Marica's winning though." 

"Orin never wins even if he wins." 

"I know what you mean."

Soon it switched. She was standing in the ocean water. She could feel the warm water fly past and back her ankles. Two men, looking like soldiers walked down the beach. One man with a small blonde hair girl. The other man with a chocolate brown hair girl. Both of them had tan complexions as she could tell probably from living on the beach. 

"I think the beach wore them out." 

"Yeah I think so." 

"Today is something I'm gonna remember on the battlefield when I'm surrounded by the gunfire." 

"We're leaving in two days." 

"Yep I'm going to miss my little princess." 

"Me too old friend." The man with the red head girl kissed her gently on the forehead. The other man shifted the girl in his arms holding her tightly. 

"I love you baby." He whispered softly in her ear. "Don't you ever forget." 

Ro closed her eyes blinking away the tears. Ro saw the little blonde hair girl sitting on the porch of their house. "Daddy can I go for a walk on the beach." 

"Sure thing honey." They both walked along it. The girl went ahead. She had a small basket and picked up different seashells on the beach. 

A boy was watching her walk along the beach. He had seen her before many times before. His father was on the same team as him and he had often seen her at parties and other things. He stepped up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped up. 

"Sorry to startle you." 

"Oh look what I did now." She looked at the shells that had scattered all around the sand. She picked them up. 

"I've seen you before at a party I think." 

"Really I haven't seen you before." 

"You were at the beach yesterday right? With Marica and Orin?" 

"Yeah." 

"I was wondering if you would like to play. I meant to ask yesterday but Scott was playing with you." 

"Sure what's your name?" She shrugged having nothing better to do.

"Luthor. What's yours?" 

"Rose." 

"I like it." 

"Thank you." She smiled. Ro had seen that face before. He took her hand. 

"Here I'll show you something." He picked her up easily and spun her around. She felt dizzy and held on to his shoulder tightly. He put her down. "Isn't that the best feeling in the world?" 

"Yeah." They had soon decided to play tag. He helped her out by going slow. Since she was a girl and a few years younger than he was. They looked up as they heard the sound of planes flying relatively low. Soon afterwards sirens went off. Luthor had taken her hand and ran swiftly into the forest. He didn't like the looks of this. Soon there were sounds of bombshells being dropped. Gunshots filled the air. They both ran as fast as they could. 

Soon the sound of a whistle could be heard. It was seconds before the loudest frightening sound ever made. The blast knocked her first in a tree and Luthor right behind her. He laid over her protecting her. She cried to herself. 

That was the longest day in her entire life. She had woken up from the darkness with her head pounding and all she could remember was Luthor telling her to run. She had to keep running. She was to never stop running. She still hadn't. 

That night she was barely holding onto her life. "Luthor stay awake." 

"I can't Rose I'm too tired, too cold, too weak." 

"Luthor no don't sleep. Don't sleep. Please don't go to sleep Luthor." 

"Rose I know we will meet again. Don't forget about me." His eyes went blank. His eyes had only one question. Why had he died? What did he do to deserve to die? 

The next morning they found her barely holding on. "Guys we have a live one here." 

"Help me." 

"We are sweetheart. You're gonna be alright and we're going to find your family." The soldier told her that over and over again. In her mind she didn't know any family. She couldn't recall ever having any. She was alone in this world. Luthor left her after trying so hard to protect her. She clutched the soldier's shoulder crying to herself. She had lost everything that she knew that day. 

Ro woke up crying to herself. She touched her face. It was just old dreams coming again. They seemed to get more detailed each time. Zee blinked as he woke up. 

"Ro what's wrong?" 

"Nothing Zee just a nightmare." 

"Are you gonna be alright?" 

"Yeah I'm fine." She curled closer to him. She needed to be close to something. She was going insane. Zee wasn't Luthor. Luthor had been dead for twelve years. Zee was a synthoid. There was no possible way that he could be in anyway Luthor. 

Zee just held her remembering she would have nightmares when they traveled together. She would never talk about them. All he knew was that Ro was scared. He would try to calm her down. But he knew as much now as he did back then about comforting Ro. Which didn't help much. 

Later that morning Zee was getting ready to leave. Zee sat beside Ro trying to say goodbye to her but of course she wasn't making it any easier for him. He had to leave that morning. He was going to leave alone. "Zee let me go with you. I don't need to finish highschool." She asked in a begging tone. 

"Ro you should at least try. All that work you did would have been a waste of time." 

"Okay fine, here let's draw cards." She asked desperately.

"What for?" 

"If I get a higher card I can come with you. If you get a higher card I'll stay here and finish school." 

"What is an ace worth? One or the most?" He asked making the rules knowledgeable.

"One." She said hoping she got a higher card. It was so much more boring here without him around. He nodded now knowing what each card is worth. 

"Okay. Do you want me to shuffle them or do you want to shuffle them?" 

"I'll shuffle them since you might be able to cheat somehow." 

"Okay go ahead." He said sitting back. He wasn't shocked that Ro thought he would cheat. He watched as she shuffled them thoroughly. She set them down. 

"Alright draw your card." He picked one in the middle. She picked one out. "Show your cards." 

They both flipped it around so the other could see. Ro had a queen of diamonds and Zee had the king of clubs. "Sorry Ro it's for your own good." 

"It's alright I'll try it next time." 

"Okay. I'll be ready." She walked with him to his car. He smiled as she hugged him. 

"Bye Zee. Promise you'll come back?" 

"Yeah I promise Ro." 

"See ya around Zee." 

"Bye Ro." He drove off. He waved to her as he went around the corner. He smiled to himself as he looked at his card. He almost felt bad for tricking her. He used his hologram to make it a king of clubs. He really got the ace of hearts. But he wouldn't tell her that. She might kill him for it if she ever found out.


	6. An old soilder says his goodbyes

An Old Soilder says his goodbyes

A/N: Sorry if this is a little confusing. It will make sense hopefully in a few chapters. 

It had been a few months. Zee was being swamped by newsreporters and other media. He just wanted to see Ro but he hadn't seen her yet. Perhaps she stayed home. He hoped she hadn't. They still had another card game to play. 

Ro on the other hand avoided Zee. He hadn't called her or did anything for three months. She had to go to this banquet in Washington D.C. for Zee's official freedom giving but that wasn't the main reason she was going. The banquet was retirement party for Agent Bennet. She needed to talk to the old solider. 

She was sitting in the room that was provided for her in the White House. She heard a light tap on the door. She was fixing her dress at the time. "Come in!"

Zee stood there looking at Ro. It had been a sight he had been waiting to see for weeks on end. She kept fixing her dress not bothering to say word to the synthoid. "Hello Ro." 

"Hi Zee." She said trying to make it easy to know she wasn't happy seeing him. 

"I've missed you Ro." 

"I wish I could say the same thing about you but I only see you on the TV every time I see you." 

"I'm sorry Ro, I tried avoiding them." 

"There every where right? You know they've been following me around too? I have a life to take care of I don't need you getting the media in on it." 

"I can take you home with me." 

"Oh now you want to take me with you. Well I don't want to come Zee. I've got a boyfriend now okay. He cares for me. He doesn't leave me hanging."

"Ro I…" 

"Zee just go. Just leave me alone. You do a pretty good job of that." Zee turned knowing he couldn't fix this at least not right now. She was too angry with him. So angry that it blinded her and she refused to talk to him. He went to the banquet talking to others who were interested in getting to know him. 

In the ball room where the banquet was being held Bennet sat at the bar hoping to make himself a little looser with a little whiskey or scotch. It would make the pain go away for a while. Though he couldn't drink too much since he was invited here by the president. He was at least granted his retirement after this stressful mission. That was something to look forward too. Have more time to think over his regrets, his haunted thoughts of his dead family. Well retirement meant that he would soon have to die soon as well. He would be able to join his family in their save heaven. 

He scanned the room to the dancing couples. He saw Lee dancing with West. Those two were good for each other he had to admit. Lee tried keeping West in line and West kept from Lee becoming too serious about her job at least before she resigned. He was surprised West could dance without tripping over his feet. 

He only wished West would be more careful about jumping into things without looking. At least he got better when he was partnered up with Lee. He used to think everything as a race or competition. He probably learned when he was younger that he didn't need to beat Lee since she didn't care. Not after that one day. 

Bennet had been at the beach with a group of close friends he worked with on his team in the army. He had been up on the beach while most of the children played near the crystal water. He watched as his wife tried to get a suntan but he knew that she would complain about getting burn the next day. 

His daughter played with the only other girl around her age. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, the daughter of his best friend in the army boot camp. She was either Rose Rowen or Rosalie Rowen. Yes, the same one who traveled with Zeta. She was shy lonely child who was a mere shadow of who she was now. 

West had Ro on his back having a piggy back ride running across the beach. Scott, Ro's older brother stepped in front of him. He took Ro from him and took her out to the ocean. West didn't protest knowing Scott wasn't on the best terms with him. Scott was never found of the guy. He still wasn't. He had no idea why but they just seemed like rivals from the beginning. 

Everyone turned to watch the competition that Orin's and Marica's brothers set up. They were up now. The last race to see who was the best at swimming in the ocean. They glared at each other narrowing their eyes toward the goal of the flag that floated out twenty five feet from the shore. They both were given the signal. They both ran down the beach and running into the water before diving in. They swam swiftly to the flag and made the turn. Orin was ahead and didn't look back as he made the turn. When he got to shore he didn't see Marica anywhere. 

Bennet was the first to notice and jumped into the water. He saw her hand as if she was caught by something. I happened her legs got all caught up in some seaweed. He pulled her loose and brought her to shore. Bennet remembered West's face as he was scowled. He saw Lee's parents wrap her in a towel. Both of them should have been scowled actually everyone who raced. But then again West never had any luck. 

After that day Bennet never recalled West racing Lee ever again. He was familiar with the guilt that stopped you doing certain things with certain people. Now here those same two kids who used to fight and pick at each other were dancing in a ball held in his and Zeta's honor. 

Bennet felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and smiled sadly to see Rosalie Rowen. "What can I do for you Rosalie?" 

"May I have a dance with an old friend?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure it won't kill me." He smiled offering his arm to her. She took it gently. He looked at her. She looked like her mother except for her blue eyes which was the trait from her father. He did an old waltz with her leading her in the dance. 

"Rosalie you look beautiful tonight." 

"Thank you. I'm only here to say sorry for causing you so much trouble all those years ago." 

"You're apologizing? I should be the one apologizing. I suppose the army never taught me anything about being open minded." 

"You were just following your programming." 

"Programming?" 

"You were born in a military family, raised in military, you'll die being a military man. It's your programming. You were programmed to follow orders." 

"Hmm I suppose you were right. You were born in military, but weren't raised by military were you?" 

"Nope the streets raised me." 

"Well I don't think it should have been that way but I suppose taking the hard road has its rewards and it's hardships." 

"Yeah, it sure does."

"Do you know who Zeta reminds me of?" 

"Who?" 

"Luthor Mullins but he died a long time ago along with Jessica." 

"Perhaps he came back to protect me." 

"Perhaps he did." He danced a while longer with her. "You know Rosalie your father would be proud of you." 

"I know you're daughter would be proud of you as well Bennet." 

"I only hope so." He parted with her. She walked over back to the table she was sitting at and he went back to his glass of whiskey at the bar. She watched as Zee received an award and Bennet receive his peace at last. He had to stay with the government ten years after the Honolulu Bombing or Massacre as Ro liked to think of it. She went to her room ready to go back home. She had no reason to stay. She couldn't. She had things to take care of back home. 

She was in her room when she got a knock on the door. "Can I come in Ms. Rowen?" 

"Who is it?" 

"The President." 

"Hold on I'm not dressed yet." She slipped on her night gown over herself. "Okay come in Mr. President." 

"Why hello I'm afraid I didn't meet you yet. Zeta told me you were a close friend of his." 

"My name's Ro sir." 

"Relax Ro I'm not going to hurt you." 

"So where's the secret service?" 

"They're right outside the door." 

"Oh. So what is it you wanted to ask me?" 

"I wanted to make sure you were comfortable here and to tell you I admire bravery like yours. Zeta told me in detail about you." 

"What when I was traveling with him?" 

"Yes and your bravery to stay strong. I'm sure you were worried if he would be alright on his own." 

"I thought I was a thorn in his side." 

"He said sometimes you were stubborn but I've heard he isn't the easiest to deal with." 

"I suppose not. He cares about me though. I used to think no one cared for me." 

"Yes you have a record with the NSA and quite a hospital record." 

"Yeah I suppose it's expected when you get in trouble when you're not looking for it." 

"Your heart stopped four times while in the operation room? You've almost died four times and then you stayed with him." 

"Ha if I told you all the times I've dealt with near death I could tell you my whole life story. It started when I was five and then continued till I was sixteen and half. I decided enough was enough."

"Well just to tell you I admire strength from youths like yourself." 

"Thank you sir." She went to sleep with a smile on her face. The president admired her. That had to about the highest honor of the United States. Well besides what Zee got. He was the first synthoid to receive the humanitarian award. 

*******************

Ro fell asleep with troubling thoughts in her mind. She growled in fustration for she couldn't sleep. She slipped in her jeans and her usual black tank top. She walked around the white house bare footed. She hoped that was allowed. 

She walked down the halls. Seeing the beautiful paintings of different people in times of war. She looked outside a window. It was a magnifecent house. It had to be to hold the president of our country she scowled herself. 

She gasped as she saw Zeta's synthoid form standing behind her. "Zee what are you doing out here?" 

"I was about to ask you the same thing." 

"I couldn't sleep." 

"Where did you get those brusies?" She gasped knowing she forgot to cover them up. It was nothing really. Warren just got mad at her some times for talking to other boys, talking about Zee. 

"It's nothing Zee." 

"Where did you get them?" 

"Zee can you just forget it?" 

"Ro tell me where you got those bruises." 

"A friend yanked me back when I was walking the other way. He grabbed a little too tightly that's all." 

"Why wouldn't you just tell me?" 

"Just forget it Zee for once." 

"Fine Ro. Well talk about it later." 

"I don't think so Zee. Just leave me alone okay. I came out here to think." 

"Is the reason you couldn't sleep is about me isn't it?" Ro just growled in fustration before walking down the hall. He ran after her grabbing her arm and pulling her back. She yelped in pain as he held her arm more tightly than Warren ever did. 

"Ro come on I'm not sure what I've done but at least tell me what I did." 

"Zeta if you are so worried about me why didn't you call once, send an email, come over? Did something? I can't just be waiting for you to come around when ever you please." 

"Ro why are you angry at me?" 

"For those exact reasons. You never called never sent anything." She walked down the hall away from him. He followed her down the hall silently. She stepped in the center of the ball room that was cleaned up from the party eariler that night.

He walked up beside her. "Ro I'm sorry." 

Ro winced at the voice. It sounded so timid, so soft, so afraid of something. He was like a child in so many ways. Reminding of her childhood friends. She turned. Warren wouldn't find out about her warming up to Zee now. He couldn't do anything to hurt her right now. She was willing to risk getting hurt because of him. 

"It's alright Zee. I forgive you." 

"What is it your afraid of Ro?" 

"I'm not afraid of anything Zee." 

"Then why is your heart beating so fast." 

"Zee it's just old nightmares. I don't want to talk about them." 

"Why? Are they that bad?" 

"Yes horrible things." 

"I'm guessing you think I'm lucky I don't have nightmares." 

"You are Zee." He wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to hold her forever. But she had to leave tomorrow. 

"Ro I'm gonna miss you." 

"Yeah me too Zee. You'll call." 

"I can't I having Pennington Robotics make me human." 

"You'll be human?" 

"Yes it will take three months." 

"Well good luck Zee. I hope you're happy with your decesion." 

"I thought about it for days. I know what I'm doing is right." 

"Alright Zee. I have to go to sleep." 

"Ro I have one thing for you." She turned. He slipped his hand into his compartment in his chest. He took out a small red box. "I bought for you from a friend. It's inscribed with your name and mine. It's a reminder of our friendship." 

"Thanks Zee. It's beautiful." She looked at the blue amtheyst. It was the same color of his eyes. "You're gonna look the same right?" 

"Yes." 

"Good night Zee." 

"Night Ro." The next morning Zee didn't see her again. He had to go on to this operation by himself. He wasn't sure if he could go on his own. 


	7. Only God Knows Why...

Only God Knows Why…

Disclamier: I don't own so you don't sue.

Just an old solider. He had seen everything. No he shook his head. He still hadn't seen West go a day without tripping over his feet. He expected he would have to wait an eternity and he was sure he still wouldn't see a day that West didn't trip over his feet. He thought how depressing that was the only thing he hadn't seen. 

He would just drown himself in his drinking. He had no one who was at threat if he was drunk. He lived in that house alone. He had no family. No one who ever gave a damn about him. He held his glass tightly shattering it to pieces in his hand. Cutting his hand up badly. He didn't feel the pain. It was all numb. He was numb inside. 

All he could feel was the dizziness. The never ending dizzy spells that kept his world spinning out of control. He was a great man. He had the stature of a general. But he rejected the high honor so he could stay away from the wars and the haunting battlefield. '

He felt safer dealing with the war on the streets. He could deal with that. The streets were always cruel, cold places. Yet Rosalie lived there for almost ten years off and on. She had learned of its ways. She was a survivor of many things. 

He found out that trip for a year endured her body under the worst circumstances. She was shot in the collar bone and it rickshaded going through one of her lungs, nicked the heart muscle and placed itself in the base of the spine. 

He could never have her strength. Never have her trust towards anyone who was not human. She thought of him as a person. A person was an individual human being. Perhaps she did at one time thing he was human compared to some of the slim she probably met on the streets. 

He felt his whole body shaking. He couldn't stand the effects of Earth's gravity and fell to the floor. He knocked his head on the glass table. He groaned as he hit the ground. Perhaps he shouldn't have taken so many pain killers. It was a little too late to correct his mistake. He couldn't learn from this one. 

__

I've been sitting here, 

Trying to find myself, 

Get behind myself,

I need to rewind myself, 

Looking for the playback,

Listen for the playback, 

They say every man bleeds like me,

I feel like number one, 

But I'm last in line,

I watch my youngest son,

It helps pass the time, 

I take too many pills, 

It helps easy the pain, 

I made a couple dollar bills, 

But I still feel the same.

People don't know about the things I say or do,

They don't understand the shit I've been through,

It's been so long since I've been home,

I've been gone for long, 

I've been gone for too long, 

Maybe I forgot all the things I miss, 

Oh somehow there's more to life than this,

I said it too many times, 

I still stand firm,

You get what you put in,

And people get what they deserve, 

Still I ain't seen mine, 

I ain't seen mine, 

I've been giving but not getting, 

I've been walking that there line, 

I think I'll keep walking, 

With my head held high, 

I keep moving on, 

Only god knows why, 

Only god, 

Only god, 

Only god knows why, 

Only god, 

Knows…

Why… 

Take me to the river, 

Take me to the river, 

His heart stopped that night. It couldn't take anymore heart ache or break. He felt himself dying slowly. He didn't try avoiding it. He felt a cold hand touch his hand. "Daddy come on home?" 

"Where am I?" 

"In your house." 

"This is my home." 

"Don't be afraid. You've died. Come on let's go home." 

"Alright I'm coming home." 

"Thank you. I've been waiting for a long time." He grasped the little girl's hand before kneeling down and picking her up. He knew where he had to go. He dreamt of rejoining his wife and old friends one day. 

"I am not sure if it is good or bad so you again old friend." 

"Ah reckon it be since seeing he's the last one of us old timers to die." 

"We're hardly old. Sixty's pretty young to die these days Jimbo." Bennet ignored his old comrades turning to see Derk standing beside his wife. He stepped back from the force she hugged him. He held his child in one arm and hugged his wife with another.

"Daddy I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too baby." 

"Do you remember my name?" 

"How could I forget my little Jessica?" She kissed him softly on his cheek wrapping her small fragile arms around his neck. 

"I love you." 

"Yes but do you know I still love you?" 

"Always." He placed her down on the ground. He hugged his wife spinning her around. He was happy to finally find his family once again. His wife pulled away. 

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy to finally be home."

"It's good to finally have you home." 


	8. The Fury of the Storm

The Storm of Fury

Zee looked across the military cemetery. She looked down with tears in her eyes. She bent down beside James Evan Bennet's grave placing a single rose beside it. He stepped up beside her. "Ro I'm sorry." 

"He's finally at peace. He's meeting up probably with his family and my father." 

"Ro I've been meaning to talk to you." 

"Go on Zee." 

"Ro I love you." 

"Zee how can you say that?" 

"Because I do." 

"Zee damn you. Don't you see I don't love you? I love Warren. That's why I'm with him. If I didn't then I wouldn't be with him." 

"Ro you don't have to keep running." 

"I'm not running out on anyone. I might have considered it earlier. But you just came around when you felt like it. I can't live on that. I need someone who will be there." 

"Ro you don't understand." 

"No you don't understand. I'm not in love with you." She sits on the ground holding her knees to her chest resting her head on her knees. "Why…" She says softly. "Why do you even care about me?" 

She looks up sadly. "I never wanted it. I didn't think it really existed. I never encouraged you to care about me now it seems like your killing me." 

"Ro…" He reached to touch her shoulder. She jerked away standing up. She pushed him away. 

"Damn you Zeta!" For someone so small she had great strength. She was trying to push him away forever. She didn't want to be disappointed anymore when he left. "Who do you think you are?" She demands. "Where do you get off loving me?" She shoved him again further back. "I don't need this. I don't need you…" Her voice growing hoarse. Her body shook with the anger and fury she felt. 

She walked away not ever looking back. She ran as fast as she could. She looked at her bruised wrists. Warren had gotten angry at her earlier speaking about Zee. He didn't want to hear a word about him. She knew he was terribly jealous of Zee. She couldn't see Zee while Warren was around. Him being around just got her in more and more trouble. 

Zee just looked down tears in his eyes. He never felt more pain in his life. He knew this Warren was trouble. Why couldn't Ro just see that? He left for his home to think it over for a while. He was hoping to bring her home with him. But he supposed he had missed his chance when she wanted to go the first time. 

He shook his head. What was he thinking? That if he told Ro he loved her she would just turn around forget about Warren, her family, her life? That she would jump in his arms and forgive everything he's done to her? 

He left a rose for the former NSA agent. He hadn't picked the best time. He had been cold hearted towards the agent. He died from a drug overdose and alcohol poisoning. He had given everything he had in his will to Ro. He had no family. He considered her as something. He never got to find out what from him. He only had to believe the rumors he heard. 

He felt a tug at his pants. He looked down to see one of Ro's younger brother's Jake. "Hey everything will be alright in the end." 

"I should have never became human. I should have just left everything alone. I must have been crazy to believe Ro would of even cared enough to like me." 

"It's no one's fault. She's had a rough year. Finding out you were actually alive, school's not getting any easier, boys, and her friends aren't much of a help since they're as blind as everyone else is about Warren. There's no one who can help her except herself." 

"You don't like Warren?" He asked surprised. Everyone in her family seemed to take a liking to the boy. 

"Ro's gone back into hiding in her little own shell. She has built defense walls that rival the strongest walls in the world. She's hiding a secret." 

"I can stop him." 

"You'll have to wait and find proof." Zee nodded in understanding. He wondered if Ro or Jake were the ones telling the truth. He hoped it was Jake. He didn't want to think about the other possibility. Jake left turning away. 

Zee watched in the distance. Jake stepped up to Ro who was hiding around in the back. She picked him up and kissed him softly on the head. He could see her whisper something before walking off with her family. Jack and Jake held each of her hands probably for her comfort. He wished he could comfort her like that but he only seemed to make it worse. 


	9. Take A Bow

Take A Bow

__

Say your lines, 

But do you feel them, 

Do you mean what you say? 

When there's no one around,

Watching you watching me,

Lyrics from Madonna's song Take a Bow.

Ro felt Warren wrap his arms around her tighter. She watched as her friends watched them. He always acted so sweet around them. Ro wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. She needs to feel the closeness of someone. 

"I love you Ro." 

"Hmm, I love you too Warren." She lied but it kept him happy. He was much better happy than angry. He leaned in kissing her gently. He always apologized at least for his actions. She always felt something in his kisses anyway. She wasn't ever sure but it didn't seem too bad. He pulled away from her. She shyly looked down and tried to shrink away from existence. 

She looked across the room to see the last person she wanted to see standing across the room. Zee standing there looking awfully sad. She had to make sure it wasn't obvious that she saw him. He never could take a hint. She was going to get hurt if he stayed around any longer. He left seeming to say goodbye just in one glance. 

Zee saw her dancing with Warren. She looked so happy so engrossed with him. He was too late. He couldn't stop Warren from taking her away or change the person Ro loved. He would just have to go and leave her forever. 

She told him she didn't love him. She said the words he wished she would take back. Deny or tell him she was lying or she was blind but nothing. He worked on a few projects to pass the time. He visited Dr. Selig a few times over the next few months getting a checkup. 

"Zeta, are you under going a lot of stress?" 

"No, Dr. Selig." 

"Well perhaps you are getting used to these new feelings and emotions. I want you to write, out what you feel everyday at the end or perhaps in the afternoon. No one has to see this but you. But you need an outlet for your emotions. You can't keep them bottled up inside." 

"Alright Dr. Selig." 

"IS there anything you need to speak about?" 

"No I suppose I have trouble sleeping at night." 

"Hmm, that is also a sign that you're under a lot of stress. Has the death of Bennet troubled you any?" 

"No I know how to deal with death." 

"Well I think you have a few things to sort out with yourself." 

"Dr. Selig I'm just troubled right now. I don't know how to put it in words or to express it. I don't even know why I'm getting worked up all about it." 

"Well I can't help you unless you state the problem." 

"I just need to go home perhaps relax for a week." 

"Very well. Take care of yourself Zeta." 

"I will Dr. Selig." 

*******

Zee sat in his kitchen looking around. He was truly alone. He liked writing on paper better than typing it. Writing on paper seems so much more personal than the typing. 

__

I sit here in this big house. I've been told I've earned it all. My maids tell me I'm a good man. One with a kind and gentle heart. I suppose the good guys don't always win. I haven't heard from Ro but then again she made it quite clear that she didn't like me anyway. I'm so scared. I don't even know why. Scared Ro will never speak to me again. Scared to sleep at night for the nightmares are only waiting. Ro was right there are definitely some negative things of being human. 

Zee just stared at the piece of paper. He crumpled it up angrily. How could he have let this happen? How could he just of let Ro go? She had been everything to him. He could have told her he felt something for her earlier. She would have understood. He hugged himself tightly as he curled down to the ground crying. She would think of him nothing but a horrible person that was to be forgotten long ago.

************

Ro sat at a table by herself for lunch. She looked down at the ground. She never felt so small, so insignificant. She was sure Warren was proud of himself. Shea and Sega sat down beside her. "Hey Ro what's wrong girl?" 

"Nothing just didn't sleep well." 

"What in the world are you upset you've got the cutest guy in school. I bet he's gonna marry you. You two seem so perfect for each other." Ro smiled sadly. _Yeah perfectly wrong for each other. _

"At least you have a boyfriend. I'm still single." 

"But Ro likes being single." 

"No I just wasn't really interested in anybody." 

"Do you like Warren?" 

"I suppose." 

"Man I think she needs her head checked. She's got the most perfect guy in the world. What in the world is so wrong about him? He brings her a rose just because he feels like it." Ro thought how if they only knew. The bruises, the fights, those roses were just apologies for stuff he did to her. Of course she was just insane for not liking the most perfect guy in the world. 

"So Ro what are you doing for your birthday?" 

"Going to the nineties diner." 

"Alright." Her friends both cheered. Ro pulled a folded up picture from her jacket pocket. Zee holding her up. He would probably never speak to her again. Why didn't she just run away with him? How could she be so dumb? Warren never stood a chance against Zee. 

"Only a few more days till your birthday Ro. Things have to look up girl." She sighed. She was insane talking to herself. How much crazier could she get? She had other things to worry about like what she would do about Warren. 

Warren walked up to her down the hall. "Hey baby." He kissed her cheek to her disgust. "What do you want for your birthday?" 

"I don't care anything's fine from you." 

"How about a diamond bracelet? Me and you can go to the mall tonight and pick it out." 

"Why don't you pick it out?" 

"Alright just wanted to make sure it fit right that's all. What's wrong baby?" 

"Just a little stressed out okay. I had to go to a funeral last weekend and a few things came up." 

"Aww, why didn't you tell me someone died. I would have understood." 

"No I don't think anyone understands what he meant to me." 

"Well I'll talk to you when you're not so upset alright?" He walked off not letting her answer. 

"No it's not alright. Everything isn't okay." She said to him as he left her alone once again. "Everything is anything but okay." 

**That Evening**

Ro screamed in frustration. She had no one to go to. She pushed all of her award to the ground making a loud thump sound. She threw her stuff around throwing a big tantrum. She finally fell to the ground. She was dizzy again.

She just curled up in a ball never wanting to have to move from the spot. Jake and Jack stood at the doorway. They had seen everything. They walked over touching her softly. "Ro…" 

She looked up frightened out of her life. "Ro tell us what's wrong please." 

"No I can't." She wasn't just causing herself pain but pain to her family. She stood up. She stood up proud and tall like she always would. "You guys wouldn't understand." 

"Ro you don't even give us a chance. What's wrong? If it's that bad you don't have to protect us. We'll be okay as long as you're okay." 

"That's the problem. I'm not gonna be alright." She picked the small seven-year-olds up and placed them on her bed. She kneeled down to them. "You guys are fine. I'm sick." 

"Are you dying?" 

"No I won't die for a long time." She kissed them both on the head. She went over and cleaned up the mess she made. She set everything back to the way it was. A storm slowly made its way in. "Now you two go to your room. The others will be home later tonight." 

"No we want to stay with you." 

"Just for tonight please?" 

"Alright I'll be back in a minute." She grabbed some pjs and changed into them. She came back in seeing her brothers anxiously waiting her return. She placed one on each of her sides. They cuddled up close resting on her shoulder.

While Ro was asleep Jack and Jake talked to one another. "Look at how pale she is." 

"She said she was sick. She doesn't have a fever." 

"Maybe she's what mom calls lonely." 

"She has us, Warren and her friends how can she be lonely." 

"Zee's not around." 

"He never was around much." 

"Maybe she's having a few doubts about something."

"Don't worry so much about her Jack. She's not going anywhere." 

"I know. I just worried about her that's all." He looked at Ro's wrists. They looked really bruised at the moment actually her whole arm did. "Zee you better come and be her hero soon. She might not last that much longer."


	10. Just For...

"Just For" 

By Nickelback

__

I want to take his eyes out,

Just for looking at you,

Yes I do,

And I want to take his hands off,

Just for touching you, 

Yes I do,

And I want to rip his heart out, 

Just for hurting you,

And I want to break his mind down, 

Yes I do, Yes I do, Yes I do,

And I want to make him regret, 

Life since he met you, 

Yes I do,

And I want to make him take back, 

All that he took from you,

Yes I do…

There's no simple answer for what Ro wants. She wants normality. I suppose I could get in trouble for what I'm doing. I'm stalking her almost. She is my next target. I just see bits and clips of her. Sometimes she happy then suddenly she will fall to the ground in her backyard and start crying for no reason at all. 

She has lost something important to her. Could it be the loss of Bennet that effected her so much? I wonder what she's lost that's so important to her. She's walking through the park right now. Her two little brothers are walking beside her. She smiles at them. 

Suddenly I see the dark figure moving closer. Her face darkens suddenly with a hatred I thought she could only possessed for me. She pulls Jack and Jake behind her gently standing to face Warren with a grim face. I stand here wondering if it was all a lie. 

How come I feel so betrayed? This isn't the first lie she's ever told me. It's just the first one to hurt me so though. Jack and Jake show their hatred for the man as well. Ro looked at him eyes filled with rage. "What do you want Warren?" 

"Baby, come on I said I was sorry." 

"Fine Warren but I don't want to talk about it. I have a family to take care of." 

"Who's more important me or your two bratty brothers?"

"Jack, Jake go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." The nodded knowing they couldn't stay. Warren pulled her over. 

"What's going on baby?" 

"Just leave me alone Warren." 

"Never. You're **MINE!**" 

"I'm nobody's to own." 

"Wrong answer." He punched her in the stomach. She struggled with him before smacking him on the cheek. She ran down the trail seeing her two brothers had saw the injury she had gotten from Warren. She took their hands telling them to run.

I sat in my car. I felt so betrayed but my anger towards Ro wouldn't help anybody. I decided the next day I would go to where Jake went to school. Form a plan how to save Ro from that guy. 

*********

Jake sat in his room. He looked down sadly. Ro was going to school today. Would Warren hurt her again today? He heard Ro's steps. "Hey kiddo ready to go to school?" 

"Yeah." He walked up to her and held her hand. She stepped up to the car opening the door for Jake. He looked up at her. "Ro please don't let Warren hurt you." 

"I can't control it." 

"Leave him please." 

"Jake I'm alright." 

"Ro please he's hurting you isn't he?" 

"No Jake not badly he just gets a little angry." 

"Daddy says boys who hit girls are cowards." 

"Jake I can take care of myself." He just sat looking away. She dropped him off at the school. He waved her off goodbye sadly. His teacher smile at him as he looked sadly. Ro left not seeing who was waiting in the parking lot.

Zee stepped up as Jake played with the other children. The teacher eyed him warily. "Miss can I have a few words with Jake Rowen?" 

"What's your relation to him?" 

"I'm a friend of his sister." 

"Alright I'll ask him." She walked over asking the child about the strange man. He nodded running over to Zee. 

"Zee I'm glad you're here." 

"Hi Jake." He picked him up and hugged him. He rested his head against his neck. His soft blonde hair tickled his neck. 

"Are you here to take Ro away?" 

"I won't take her away from you Jake." 

"You have to!" 

"Why?" 

"Warren he's beating her up." 

"I know." 

"And you're not going to do anything about it?" 

"Yes but I don't need to take Ro away but drive Warren away." 

"When are you going to?" 

"Tonight. I'll be waiting in the parking lot at the nineties diner." 

"Promise you'll stay the whole night?" 

"I promise." Jake hugged him tightly. 

"Jack and I are going to watch her at track practice to make sure he doesn't do anything while she's alone practicing." 

"Alright I'll be there in the parking lot. I'm sure I can protect her if something happens." 

"I don't want to see her get hurt again." 

"Neither do I little guy." 

"Are you going to make her your girl?" 

"I'm gonna try." 

"Good I like you." 

"That's good to know." He hugged him tightly before setting him down and ruffling his hair as he left. His teacher thought what a sweet and caring guy he was. They needed more parents like that. 

Jake turned watching Zee drive off. This had to be the most important thing he had been a part of in a long time. He had to keep a secret from everyone. Zee was a real super action hero and he was starting to learn his sister's stories were really real. Everything she told them as bedtime stories where real.

__


	11. Cinderella's Leaving...

Cinderella's Leaving…

Ro listened to the big speakers around the school. The pomline was practicing a dance routine. She kept running around the track listening to the music. She looked over at the large clock on the scoreboard. 

  
_I used to be a girlfriend and I know I did it well  
Oh yes you know its true  
You'd call me Cinderella  
All you had to do was yell  
And I'd be there for you_

Here I am  
So try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough  
I'm not gonna stay  
  
I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry, I've already made my wish  
Ahaah, But Cinderella is got to go  
  
From time to time  
I'd try to tell just what was on my mind.  
You'd tell me not today.  
Come back, do that.  
Well, Cinderella ah...  
was all you had to say  
  
Here I am  
So try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough  
I'm not gonna stay  
  
I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Ahaah, But Cinderella is got to go  
  
I'm sorry just trying to live my life  
Don't worry you are going to be alright  
Ah, But Cinderella is got to go..  
  
You use to say I want you  
You cast me in your spell  
I did everything you wanted me to do  
But now I shout  
First your reasons why you lie to me  
I wont be blind you see  
My love it can't be sacrificed  
I won't pretend to be  
I'm so sorry  
I've already made up my mind  
I won't return to you  
I'm sorry to say  
I'm running away now  
Don't worry you will be alright...  
  
I'm running away  
I'm made up my mind now  
you're gonna have to let me go  
  
(she is got to goooooooooooo)  
  
I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Ah, But Cinderella is got to go  
I'm sorry just trying to live my life  
Don't worry you are going to be alright  
Ah, But Cinderella is got to go

  


Ro looked over across the field to see two small boys looking at her sadly. They were watching over her. Making sure Warren wasn't around. "Don't worry Jay Duo you're wronged heroine is going to fight against the villain of the story." 

"You think she's spot us?" Jack asked Jake. He just shrugged in response. They watched as she walked in their direction. She was in danger. They could sense it. They wanted to stop this horrible feeling but the only one who could do that was Ro. 

Ro shook her head. "Come on you two lets go on home." 

"Happy birthday Ro." They both said simultaneously. 

"Thanks Super Jay Duo." 

"So what adventure is Ro Rowen action hero going to endure today?" 

"Survive the birthday party was my mission but now having to take a shower and get ready in thirty minutes before I start my first mission." Once they learned of her nickname they wanted action hero names too. She sneaked them into the locker. They covered their eyes as she stepped in the shower. They opened their eyes again as she pulled a curtain around her. 

"Ro you're gonna get a big surprise tonight." Jake said smiling. Jack looked at him strangely. 

"Oh yeah mom and dad got me that great of a present?" 

"Sure that's part of it." She smiled washing her hair. She came out in a towel. They smirked at each other. 

"Turn around you two." They did as she placed some underwear and a bra on before slipping a dress over her body. "Alright you two can turn around now." She sat on the bench. Jack grabbed the towel drying her hair. She grabbed some makeup placing it lightly on her face. She had Jake put her stuff in her locker and lock it up. She grabbed her backpack heading out. 

The two boys followed her out to her bright yellow jeep. They jumped in swiftly having the seatbelts automatically click on them. Ro tossed her backpack down in the back. She bolted out of the parking lot telling the boys to hold on. They knew only the surface of her stunt driving skills. At stoplights she brushed her hair back. 

She sighed as she looked at the time. She was right on time as always. Jake and Jack were giggling to themselves. "You aren't going to tell anyone got it." 

"Didn't know you were such a good driver sis." 

"All action heroines are." 

"I bet you're the only one who can get from a sweaty mess to this and drive a thirty five minute drive in just a half an hour. " 

"Just minor details." 

"I'm gonna be just like you when I grow up Ro." 

"I'm sure mom will be thrilled." He giggled. She wondered how Ian was going to survive living with them. She picked him up helping him out of the jeep followed by Jack. She had a party to go to. Her party. It was like her going away party. She was leaving Kansas City after this. She didn't know where she would go but she couldn't stay. 

She was running out of time to back out of it. She just hoped Warren felt like popping the question in front of everyone. She was sure she couldn't back out of that one. Jack and Jake held her hands. She was going to say goodbye to her worries. 

Ro pushed her hair back entering the diner seeing her parents setting up a few things. The Morgans where there. Her parents had picked them up from the train station earlier. "Ro, look at how much you've changed." 

"I think I've taken notice." She said smirking at Tiffy. 


	12. Yet he's a person

Yet he's a person?

Ro was sitting in the diner watching all the other couples dance at her party. Her friends too busy with their own boyfriends to notice her boyfriend left her alone. Warren was talking to a few of his high-class friends. She thought them to be a bunch of snobs. She looked up to see Bucky standing there shaking his head tisking her. 

"Man you know how to pick 'em Ro." 

"Bucky don't say another word." She warned him. He dared to keep on pushing he knew his and her limits. He wasn't even close at least he didn't think so. 

"Yeah I can see everything everyone sees in that guy. I'm sure you can see better than anyone else." 

"Bucky stop it." She said through her teeth growling at him. 

"Alright since it's your birthday. But usually I don't leave my girlfriend on her birthday without having a dance or at least a little small talk. But of course I'm not a proper gentleman. I'm just a snobby brat right?" He said leaning on her table. 

"Just like Wade." 

"So what would that make you?" 

"Your normal average city girl." 

"I would think you would describe yourself anything but normal and average. Perhaps insane? Sarcastic? Adventurous? Action hero?" 

"What would you know about me?" She said quirking up an eyebrow. 

"Oh I knew your type the first time I met you Ro Rowen. Walking in there trying to act cute with Dr. Tanner. Zee was just a beginner back then. Trying to act normal. I knew something was up the second I heard his great mimicking voice." 

"Yeah I have no idea how he survived without me." 

"He learned. He was always bright. I bet you're proud of your little boy toy." 

"Zee's not my boy toy." 

"Not anymore. Nope he's your man these days." 

"Well at least it's not you." 

"Though I would gladly take the part if you would let me. I would consider Zee a lucky man if his accomplice would admit her feelings." 

"I think I rather stay with Warren than even go on one date." 

"So you admit it. Ha I knew it you think he's a jerk. Hey but I'm not that bad. I don't hit girls half my size and beat them for no reason at all." 

"That's one way to put it." Ro said looking away. 

"Hey can I have at least one birthday dance?" He said offering his hand. She sighed. She supposed it couldn't hurt anything. She took it gently. He helped by pulling her up. Bucky had a light smile on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I bet Warren doesn't even know how beautiful you really are." 

"Bucky when did you become so sweet?" 

"I had lots of practice around girls like you." She smiled. She kissed him on the cheek before she was pulled away harshly falling to the floor. Bucky looked in shock as he saw Warren fuming at Ro. 

"Warren it's not what it looks like." She screamed realizing how much trouble she was in now. 

"Oh ya think you could cheat behind my back?" 

"I wasn't cheating. God you're so frustrating sometimes." 

"Don't you lie to me slut!" He backhanded her. She fell to the ground dizzy and puzzled how she got there again. Bucky punched the guy in the face. He was mad at him for hurting one of his best friends. Ro just ran out of there as fast as she could trying to not cry. Her own boyfriend ruined her birthday. She sat out in the parking lot. 

Zee looked up from his car. He knew he would only find heartbreak coming here but maybe he still had a chance. A chance to put back together what he had lost. He saw her running out of the diner sitting on the curb of the sidewalk starting to cry. He felt his blood start to boil at the thought of what that guy did to her. 

He jumped out of his car. He walked slowly over towards her. She was holding her face. Trying to hide her tears in shame. Zee sat down beside her. "Ro it's okay." 

"No it's not. My birthday was ruined. I can't believe how much of a jerk he is." 

"What happened?" 

"Warren back handed me after he got angry. He must of saw me kiss Bucky on the cheek." 

"Why did you kiss him on the cheek?" He thought it was a dumb thing to ask. There is never a good reason to hit a girl even if she was cheating on him. If he was around she wouldn't have to cheat on him. 

"He said that saying sweet things isn't really hard when he's around girls like me." 

"Warren doesn't deserve you Ro." 

"I know but everyone thinks he's perfect." 

"Here let me see your face." 

"No Zee, please!" He picked her up and cradled her in his lap. He slowly moved her hand but she kept it there. 

"Hey it's gonna be alright Ro. Let me just see it for a second." He pulled her hand away to see her eye and cheek swelling up and bruising. "I'm gonna kill him." 

"No you can't." 

"Why not? He ruined your birthday and hurt you." 

"You don't have to kill him." He shook his head. She must have still had feelings for this monster. 

"Fine I'll scare him to death. He'll wish he was dead I'll scare him so bad." She rested her head on his chest. For once she felt the material of his clothes. They were softer than the clothes Warren wore. He wore crisp ironed shirts trying to look like a businessman already. 

She liked Zee's relaxed style. He always looked good in almost anything he wore. She smiled remembering what they looked like as scientists, guards and even one time a nerdy mountaineer.

He just sat there holding her. She felt the warmth of his body. She could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. "Come on Ro." 

"I can't go back in there." 

"Do you want to see me scare him or not?" He had a mischievous smirk on his face. She stared at him for a moment. He just picked her up not giving her a choice. He saw Bucky and Warren backed away from each other for a moment before they threw a few more punches. Zee set Ro back down on her feet gently. 

Ro's friends surrounded her. "Ro like what happened back there?" 

"He's always been like that." 

"What is Zee doing here?" 

"You'll see pretty soon. I think my birthday wish came true." 

"Bucky back off he's mine." Bucky smiled through his bloody nose and split lip. He backed away letting Zee take care of him. Ro went behind the counter getting a wash cloth and soaking it in water. Zee stepped up grabbing the guy by the shirt and pinning him to the wall. Bucky saw the coldest glare he had ever seen on Zee's face. 

"What do you think you're doing? This isn't your fight buddy." He still didn't realize how much trouble he was. He had only knew barely the surface of how close Zee was to Ro. 

"Anything having to do with Ro is my fight got it?" 

"Yo chill out man. She was cheating on me not the other way around. Look at her now." Bucky shook his head. That was the worst thing he could do now. Ro was wiping away the blood from Bucky's face. Zee just looked over at them. He knew Ro was just helping out a friend. 

"Did you give Rosalie those bruises?" 

"She deserved every single one of them."

"Liar. She's never done a single thing to ever deserve anything. She is the most loyal person if you deserve her loyalty." 

"She never deserve my loyalty." 

"That is where you're mistaken. She has done nothing to break your trust in her but you have done the opposite and she said she loved you. You don't deserve her though." 

"And you do?" 

"No I don't." He knocked him against the wall. Warren just turned and glared at Ro completely ignoring how strong of a grip Zee had on him. 

"Ro who's this? How many more boyfriends do you have? God you're such a whore going out with three guys. I bet you have more. Buddy she's cheating on all of us. She's not worth it. " Zee pulled him away from the wall and pulled his fist way back and gave him a punch in the jaw. He flew back hitting the wall again. He walked over and kicked him once in the stomach kneeling down to him. 

"She's never cheated on anyone." He said looking at him crossly. Warren was pulled away before Zee could do any more damage. He watched as Ro stood beside Bucky wiping away the blood that oozed out. Zee walked out in the parking lot not wanting to cause anymore trouble. 

Bucky looked up and smiled. "You know you otta give Zee a chance after that stunt." 

"He said he wanted to kill Warren." 

"He has every right to." 

"How is that?" 

"What would Zee be without his clever accomplice?" Ro caught on to what Bucky was hinting at.

"He's not even human." She knew that was a lie. Hoping Bucky didn't know that she knew he was. 

"Yet he's a person?" 

"How come I never seem to win an argument with you?" 

"Because I'm a genius." 

"Alright which came first genius the egg or the chicken?" 

"Eggs were around before birds were." 

"Smart allack." 

"Fine I'll be a dumb allack from now on." Ro shook her head walking out to the parking lot. It was almost empty most people leaving after Warren left in an ambulance with broken ribs and a few more internal injuries. She figured Zee still had his titanium alloy structure for bones.

Zee sat in his black convertible. She walked over leaning on the car. "Nice car Zee." 

"Thanks I bought a few months ago." 

"Why don't you come in for a while?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure my family and Bucky wouldn't mind. We're helping the guy clean up now." He nodded jumping out of the car. She waited for him offering her arm. He took it placing it on his so he could lead. He walked up to the diner and held the door open for her. She saw him carrying a bag beside him as she entered. She walked in the diner. She smiled as she saw Jack and Jake sleeping in one of the booths next to each other leaning on each other. Ian was sleeping in his carrier. Bucky was talking to Scott. 

This was her family. Her two little brothers Jack and Jake and the smallest in the family, Ian. Bucky was her little brother that was only a few years younger than she was and Scott was her older brother. Mike and her mother were her true parents. 

She had a big family she realized. The Morgans she visited and talked to periodically. Zee was her best friend. She had everything her heart desired here with her right now. 

She looked over at her foster sister sitting at the booth with her fiancée resting her head on his shoulder. She came down just for her birthday. Tiffy's father was talking to her parents. They seemed to get along so well but then again all parents seemed to. 

"Ro can I have a dance?" Ro nodded. 

__

When I'm lost in the rain, 

In your eyes I will find the light to light my way, 

And when I still losing ground, 

When the world is going crazy, 

You can turn it all around, 

And when I'm down, 

You're there pushing me to the top, 

You're always there giving me all you got, 

For the shield from the storm, 

For a friend, 

For a love to keep me safe and warm, 

I turn to you, 

For the strength to go, 

For the will to carry on, 

For everything you do, 

For everything that's true, 

I turn to you, 

When I lose the will to win, 

I just reach out for you,

And I can reach for the sky again,

I can do anything, 

Cause your love is so amazing, 

Cause your love inspires me, 

And when I need a friend, 

You're always by my side, 

For the arms to be my shelter from the rain, 

For truth that never change, 

For someone to lean on, 

For a heart I can rely on for anything, 

For one who I can run to,

Ro rested her head on his chest. She wasn't sure if she could look into those eyes without feeling guilty. Bucky smiled at the two. He was about to say something like finally or about time but he would keep his mouth shut at least for the moment. But he wasn't sure how long he could resist teasing them. But he wanted to see them at least enjoy one dance together. They deserved it. 


End file.
